Humanoid Hamsters
by TonyTaponi
Summary: Hamtaro wakes up only to find out that he's a 14 year old human boy! He escapes the police office unharmed and he's off the the clubhouse! The thoughts of one girl are heard and Bijou finally appears...HB
1. The Sunflower Star

Everyone seems to like writing about the Ham-hams turning into humans. After serious thought for a year, I have decided to write one as well. Hopefully in turns out ok!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. Or any of the other Hamtaro hamsters.

A Small Hamster Cavern In The Park

Professor Jerald Warrick Charleston the 6th walked into the dimly lit cavern. There were many ancient paintings and carvings on the walls. He looked around in wonderment at the beauty he saw all around him. His assistant Samuel scurries in after him trying to balance a very numerous amount of scrolls. He trips and falls and the scrolls are scattered about the cavern.

"Have you ever seen anything quite like this, Samuel?" the old hamster asked his assistant.

"I can't say I have, Master." He stands and gathers the scrolls.

"Have you gotten all of the scrolls, Samuel?"

"Yes, Master. Every last one. Do you think you can figure out what the pictures tell us?"

"Being a genius would help the matter but it would still take a while. So lets get started! Hand me that scroll! The old orange one!"

The Ham-Ham Clubhouse

"I am soooooo bored! I almost feel like going home to run on my whiz- wheel!!!" Pashmina whined. She took her hands out from under her chin and let her head hit the table with a 'thud'.

"What are you talking about? I thought you liked running in your wheel?" asked Panda.

"I still do! I never said I didn't! It's just been making that infernal squeaking noise lately! I just wish June would put some of that weird tasting goopy stuff on my wheel!!" Pashmina explained.

"I believe you would be talking about 'vegetable oil'. And if you don't run on your wheel then June will never know it squeaks!" Maxwell corrects her. He was reading a book. Not the blue one he carries around but the red one. He must be really bored.

"Fine but it's irritating. But that still doesn't help me and the fact that I'm bored!" Pashmina complains.

"We could play Haminos?" Hamtaro starts to suggest games that they could play and hopefully get them to choose one.

"No." Everyone replies dully.

"Hide-and-go-seek?"

"No."

"Blind Man's Bluff?"

"No."

"Cards?"

"No."

"I know! Why don't we-"

"We can't play any of those! Can't you see that the only games we can play are 'bored' games! Get it! We're bored and we should play 'bored' games! Heh heh heh!!! I crack myself up!" Howdy laughs at yet another bad joke he just made up. Everyone 'sighs' in disgust and collapses on the ground.

"I can't take it anymore! If I have to listen to anymore of Howdy's jokes I'll...I'll...I'll..."Oxnard seemed to complain to the fan on the clubhouse ceiling.

Everyone just lied on the ground and complained and argued until it was late enough to leave and go home.

Hamtaro's House

"I'm so excited!! I just can't wait for the weekend party!!!" Laura squealed loudly.

"_Heke? 'Weekend party'? What's that all about?" _Hamtaro thought to himself.

"I bet you have no clue about what I'm talking about, do you? There is going to be a big party that lasts the whole weekend! I bet I'll see all my friends there! What if...what if Travis is there and I see him! I'll have to wear something pretty. Like my new summer kimono!" Laura laughs and spins around the room a couple times. Then she collapses onto her bed. Without putting Hamtaro back in his cage.

"Ahhhh...yawn I'm soooo tired. But I can't...fall...asleep..."

"_Oh no! She fell asleep! I'll just sneak back into my cage. She won't even suspect a- whoa! That was a weird feeling...maybe I'll just take a walk outside for a while..." _

Hamtaro sneaks out through the hole near the dresser and goes down the gutter. He starts walking quietly. Whenever Hamtaro takes a walk outside it's always to go to the clubhouse. So without even thinking about it his feet took him there.

A Small Hamster Cavern In The Park

"Master Charleston? Are you almost finished decoding the message?" Samuel asked his instructor.

"Actually..."

"Yes?"

"...No..."

Samuel does that falling on the ground anime thing and then stands up quickly.

"But you have been working on it for hours, Master!"

"Yes, but the pictures just depict what the ancient civilization of hamsters did. It says nothing about the location of the Sunflower Star."

"Ugh! We are going to look like such fools! We tell the Hamster Inquisition that we know where to find the mysterious Sunflower Star and we will return with a slate of CAVE, that has a mediocre drawing of a hamster eating SUNFLOWER SEEDS!!!!!!!!!!!" Samuel grabs his fur with his paws in panic.

"Settle down, young Obi Wan..."

"What?"

"Sorry I've always wanted to call you that..."

"...sigh...uu..."

"Oh! I believe I might have found words! But they are so crusted by dirt..."

"Here, Master! Use this!"

Professor Charleston takes a small archeologists brush from Samuel. He begins to take some dirt off.

"Oh! Maybe we'll find it after all, Professor!"

"See! Just have a little hope and- what's this? There seems to be a square around the words here..."

"Really? May I see?"

"Certain-"

Professor Jerald Warrick Charleston the 6th stops in mid sentence as Samuel trips and catches himself by putting his paw in the middle of the square. It pushes in like a book on a library shelf. Everything starts shaking and a wall lowers into the ground revealing a hidden room.

"How very interesting!" the professor exclaims.

He and Samuel enter the room. In the middle of it, they see the Sunflower Star.

"Look, Master! There it is! Now lets take it and leave! This place gives me the heebee gee-NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE, YOU! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? WHO ARE YOU?" Samuel yells at a strange looking hamster in a weird costume. He grabs the jewel.

"Pfft pfft!!! IT IS I! THE EVIL LOVE HATING SPAT!!!! Pfft!! The Sunflower Seed is mine! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Pfft!"

He holds the gem into the air and mutters words.

"Hey! Those are the words carved onto the stone in the square! What does it do?" Professor Charleston asks himself aloud.

A bright light is issued from the stone and all is silent and calm as the light sweeps over the three hamsters.


	2. The Strange Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

"Laura! Laura, wake up! It's time to get ready for school!" Mrs. Haruna bellowed from the kitchen downstairs. "Hurry so you can eat breakfast before Kana gets here!"

A lump in the sheets starts to move around. Laura moans and her eyes flicker.

"Just a few more minutes..."

"Lauraaaaa! Noooooow!!!"

"OK, ok! I'm awake, I'm awake! Barely..."

Laura goes to her drawers and gets out blue shorts, a white t-shirt, and a red zipper-up hoodie/vest. She puts her clothes on and sits at her desk to do her hair in yellow barrettes. She does her bed and looks at Hamtaro's cage. She decides that he was up late on his whiz-wheel and was still asleep. She goes down for breakfast.

"Hey, Laura, when you're finished bring this carrot up to Hamtaro. It would be good for him." Mrs. Haruna puts a small carrot piece on a napkin beside Laura.

"Sure thing, Mom." She gets up and puts her bowl into the sink, grabs the carrot and runs upstairs.

"Hamtaro still isn't awake! Hamtaro, wake up!" She shouts at his cage. "Hamtaro!"

She opens the cage door and opens his nesting box.

"HAMTARO!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! NO, NO, NO!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!! HAMTAROOOOO!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????!!!!!!!!"

A cool breeze sweeps over the grass near the lake in the park. Cherry blossoms ride on the wind and hit the soft ground. A young boy is sleeping under a tree. He has longish scruffy hair, which is dark orange. The framing his face is white. A blossom lands upon his nose, which twitches in response.

"...sniff sniff...ahCHOO!"

The boy sneezes and sniffs in loudly. He tightens his hands into fists and rubs his face furiously.

"Kushi-kushi! Oh boy! I must have fallen asleep." He opens his eyes, revealing big saffier/royal blue blue orbs. "That's strange...why am I...OH NO!!! I'M AT THE LAKE!!! I gotta go!!!"

He stands up and runs through a mess of trees. He is heading towards a pathway in which two girls are walking.

"It's alright, lots of people find their lost pets! She'll turn up!"

"I'm not so sure...she is just a baby...something will probably hurt and tries to blink back tears"

"But-OH MY GOSH!!!!" She covers her mouth with her hands and blushes.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She looks over in the direction her friend is. "AHHHHH!!!!"

They see a tall boy standing up behind a fire hydrant and he looks straight at them.

"Huh? That's Kylie and June! They are looking this way! Can they see me?! I gotta go!!!!!!"

He takes off down the path and people just stare at him. The older people shake their heads, the girls blush and giggle, boys give him thumbs up and laugh their heads off, and small children have their mothers shield their eyes. A big man steps in front of him. He is wearing a dark-blue suit and matching hat. He has a very shiny button on his shirt.

"And just what on earth do you think you're doing, son!" the burly man speaks.

"Um...huh?"

"I'm gonna have ta bring you down-town!"

"That really sounds like fun but I really have to be getting home now, so-"

"Wait a minute there, lad! I'll have to call your parents! And put this blanket around you..."

He looks down. And pauses.

"I'm human! But how! I'm not a human! I'm a hamster! Where's Laura!!!"

"I will defiantly have to call your parents for running through the public park naked....and to tell 'em that their son's mind is a bit damaged.....hamster my buns...."

"So what's your name, kid?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, Hamtaro..."

The big man and all the other uniformed men laugh out cruelly.

"HAHA! Oh, kid! HAHA! No...really...what's your name? HAHA!"

"I told you...it's Hamtaro..."

"So you're not kidding, eh?"

Hamtaro shakes his head. "No, sir. Hamtaro is my name."

"Well no wonder you're so messed up! How old are you?"

He looks at the man. And moves his head to one side.

"Ok...how long have you been alive?"

"One year."

"One year? And that's why you have the stature of a 14 year-old boy?"

"We I guess so. If I look 14 or whatever that is as a human."

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents, sir."

The man gets up from his chair, lays some clothes on the desk for Hamtaro, and goes into a different room. Hamtaro looks into nothingness as he sits on a squishy chair across the fat mans' desk.

What was he going to do? What's going to happen to Laura? And his friends? Neither Laura or his friends would recognize him....he looks up only to have the clothes in his view.

"I wonder...."

Feeling quite cold, he puts them on. Some old, rather tight, blue jeans with a hole in one knee, a red shirt that says 'Hug Me' on it, and also a bright yellow cap. He looks at himself in the mirror.

"Oooo....I look like a real kid now!"

He smiles happily, knowing that he did something right. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. His stomach growls. He hadn't eaten anything since last night. He looks around and sees nothing edible.

"Is there any-HA!"

He sees that the window was left slightly open. This was his chance! He couldn't stay with this man. He had to find one of his friends.

"To the clubhouse!"

As soon as he jumps out of the first story window, he hears the screeching of tires and then a lot of noisy car horns blowing. He looks over at the intersection and sees two young girls caught in traffic....

I hope you liked this chapter. I've been having computer problems yet again. I'm very tired now so I bid you all, goodnight! Night!


	3. We Need Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hamtaro.

Wow you guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far! - This will be the first chapter I ever wrote on my Macintosh. Microsoft Word was just installed. Enjoy!

Police Station

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The one girl holds the other tightly in her arms while angry drivers beep at them. Hamtaro observes her and decides that she is around his age. But the one being protected seemed to be quite young. There was something about them...a strange aura...he felt as though he knew them.

"Naw! That's impossible..." He told himself out loud.

His ears suddenly pick up the sound of a doorknob turning. He secretly peers through the window. The man was coming back into the room! A great panic suddenly rushed through his body. Instinct told him to get up and run across the street, back into the park. And that's exactly what he did. He ran.

Intersection

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She hears tires screech as she pulls her little friend toward her and holds her tight. Her eyes slowly open to reveal that she is in the middle of the intersection and surrounded by cars on all sides.

"HEY! LOOK BEFORE YOU CROSS THE STREET!"

"GET OUTTA THE ROAD!"

"I'M TRYING TO GET TO WORK HERE!!!"

People are shouting loudly, beeping their horns, and cursing. Some are even getting out of their cars to argue with other people.

She feels something grab her leg and looks down to see the little one frightened and scared.

"There, there..." she coos as she smoothes back the little girls bangs. "Everything will be ok. We're going to go to the clubhouse and hopefully we will be able to contact one of our-OUCH!"

In his fury, a man threw an empty plastic bottle at her.

She becomes very agitated. "LISTEN, BUSTER! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT-"

Something catches her eye at the opposite side of the street. She sees a boy crouching next to a window. It seems he's distracted by something going on inside and looks in it. He hurriedly rushes forward and ducts behind a bush as a large man pokes his small head out of the window looking very alarmed. She looks to the right of the boy as police cars rush into the street blinking their lights. She looks back to the bush. He's gone....

A Nearby Mansion

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"But Mom! Don't!"

"I will not have a lose rat in my house!! CALL THE EXTERMINATOR!!!!!"

"MOM! NO!!!!"

Maria argues with her mother who is standing on a chair. The conversation echoes and is heard from upstairs. Maria's closet door flies open as a person falls out.

"Kyaa!"

A girl with blue-gray eyes and long white hair done up in pigtails falls right on her face. A wave of clothing sweeps over her. She finds her way out in a couple minutes gasping for air.

"Ooh la la!...Maria needs to clean out 'er closet!"

She sits still a moment to listen.

"_Bijou is in this house somewhere, mama! What if something happens to her..."_

"I'm right here, Maria...and something did happen..." She looks at her reflection in the mirror. "Something big...."


End file.
